SPD A-SQUAD
by KeoniJay
Summary: Following the final battle in Newtech City, the rangers are left with much smaller assignments. However, one mission leads to a discovery that may change the way they view S.P.D forever. Follow Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd as they uncover the origins of one of their most formidable opponents - A- Squad.


**S.P.D ~ A- SQUAD**

*DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Power Rangers franchise or any material produced by Saban.*

Chapter 1: Let the Kat out of the box

"ugh why are we here again? Bridge exclaims under his breath. The office was riddled with filth and the dust was overwhelming. The blue ranger, in his standard S.P.D uniform and his thick psychic-diminishing leather gloves, sits in exhaustion for the long hours they've spent in this decrepit place. The heat increases and the blue ranger undoes his uniform and takes off his gloves.

The area is dark, poorly lit even with the light of day seeping through the cracks in the walls. The Rangers shift around the room searching for something. They have found themselves in a cramped office which seemed to have been owned by their tech advisor, Dr. Katherine. There is a metal desk at the center, small, broken drawers parallel the walls, and an old cabinet at the far corner of the office.

Sky gets up after searching in a few drawers in the office and with a quick sigh of irritation says, "Really Bridge? The mission brief was just 3 hours ago. Kat needs some files from her old workshop to-"

"yeah, yeah, yeah. Sorry hold on. I'm getting this weird vibe."

Bridge can sense something strange emitting from the cabinet in the office and he creeps to it with unease. The closer he gets the, stronger the vibe, and yet, he can't quite make out the sensation. Good? no. Bad? maybe. All he knows is that it feels somewhat familiar.

"What is it?" Syd asks with reluctant curiosity.

"I'm not sure. This cabinet just feels... weird. Well, okay hold on, not like that but you know what I -" Bridge searches the cabinet and sees an attache case labeled 'Cadet class of 2023', " Woah. Guys you should take a look at this."

The team rushes over as Bridge skims through the files to see what's giving off that psychic stench. With great interest, the rest of the team anxiously await for some amazing discovery. Then again, it's Bridge, and a few wrinkled certificates later, the team leaves him in disinterest.

"There's nothing in there Bridge. Let's get back to work," Z says as she walks over a clump of nasty smelling cardboard boxes, " Ugh. I just want to get those files and get the hell out of here."

"Yeah, you're right. It's probably nothing."

Bridge sits up and throws the case aside. Upon impact, a collection of aged papers and certificates fall out along with something peculiar. There was a hidden pocket within the upper side of the case that concealed a metal cube with blue lights streaking across each of its six sides. It is relatively small, about the size of a grown man's fist.

The box hits the ground and rolls across the room towards Sky who is sifting through some crumples papers on the floor next to the desk. The box begins to vibrate and its lights begin to oscillate in color and shape. It then bursts with energy and a holographic recording appears. The face of the hologram is none other than the owner of that very office. The room grows quiet as the rangers begin to inch their way towards the hologram.

"Wooaahh," Bridge exclaims

"What do you think it is?" Syd asks with more reluctant curiosity.

Z replies, "Maybe it's just one of those old storage device things."

" _If you're watching this, something must have happened. Whether good or bad, it's obviously beyond me. Nonetheless, the files I am placing into this storage drive of the all experiments are strictly for your eyes only. The subjects seem to have been reacting well to the experiments. The physical enhancements have gone smoothly and the biometric communication to their suits are flawless. All that's left is to check their psych eval while in the simulated missions. Whatever happens, this box should go to you and I'll leave it to you to decide what to do with the surviving subjects. Kat out. "_

" Okay what the hell was that? Seems sort of ominous don't you think?" Sky's eyes were wide with apprehension.

"I have no idea. And what's an ominous? " Bridge replies trying to make light of the situation, "maybe we should bring it back to Delta Base?"

"No. Something obviously went down in this office and, going by that feeling you had, probably not a good thing. Until we figure it out, we keep it from the rest of S.P.D. The circle stays as large as this team."

"So then what do we do with it?"

"You and Z will watch the rest of those files. See what you can find. Syd and I will speak with Kat about this. If you find any intel on those 'subjects' ," the red ranger holds up his Delta morpher, "just give us a call."

Sky and Syd make their way out of the rickety old building in haste, leaving Z and Bridge with the mysteriously ominous box.

" Kat is our friend Z, she couldn't have done something that bad. Right?" Bridge says while he tinkers with the box and Z nods back at him with a conflicted look upon her countenance. He eventually finds a button at the bottom corner of the box. The button which, upon being pressed, released the corners that stretched out in their respective directions and the center panels released little knobs and buttons. A few mindless knob turns and button mashes later, Bridge finally found the play button.

"Do it." Z was anxious to know what this little thing contained.

" Here we go."

 **Charlene's Video Log: Day 1- July 01, 2016**

Yeah I know Rachel, three years of atomic computing, i think i know how to work a log! Sorry, Rachel is my new roommate here and she's starting out to be a sheer pain in the - can we curse here? - well anyway, though she may be a nuisance, I think there's room for compromise. Besides, it's only the first day.

Oh my gosh it's the first day! I've been waiting my entire life for this- literally. Since Space Patrol Delta arrived here, humans have been training their kids from birth hoping to enroll them into the new "Ranger" program. It's kind of a great honor, you know, the Power Rangers are legends, but it's been awhile since the last team of rangers appeared. I don't even remember what they were. Weren't they samurais? Or was it Dinosaurs again?

Anyway, it's incredible to think that we have the technology to create an entire police force of Power Rangers now and it's all thanks to S.P.D. They started working on this technology since the start of the millennium. After that accident in 2001 though, they've only been working on the suits, and no enhancements. Well, until today. We're the first to try this experimental enhancement serum and use them along with our suits. The lead scientist, Dr. Katherine, tells us that, with all the training we'll be going through, we might have the potential to be high ranking S.P.D officers. She even said we could be A-Squad one day. Ahh, imagine that. Oh, anyways I have to go, we're about to start the first set of tests. Computer, end transmission.


End file.
